The Blacklist
by TiaraAphrodite
Summary: Lizzington 3
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer - I don't have anything to do with the Blacklist, I don't own or run and blah blah blah - but owning James Spader would be so cool because he is scrummy.**

* * *

Lizzie PoV

I lay in bed with my hand clutching my forehead - It's been like what, 2 weeks since I had that phone call with Red ... God its felt like months. Why in good gods name did I ask him if he was my father, of course I don't want him to be, I've had these feelings these past months, is it because I have a friend who knows me well or is it because I want something more? God dammit ... I just don't know. Well, Tom has suspected something and packed up his things and left me. It's just something about Red, even though he is 23 years my senior, there's something I just can't run away from ... I snort inwardly - when is there ever? I drift off into a troubled sleep of fedora's and three pieces ...

3am:

I am startled awake by a door closing downstairs "shit" I whisper, I get up and retrieve my gun from my bedside table and head towards the door, with my heart pumping and adrenaline coursing through my veins, I think quickly, who has a key asides from me, Tom, but it can't be, I got a text from him saying he is flying to his parents home, so who the hell can it be? As that thought processes, I look towards the front door and see a fedora - I let out a strangled sob of relief ...

* * *

Red's PoV

I look up suddenly and see Lizzie, my beautiful Lizzie, standing at the top of the stairs with her right hand holding her gun and her left clutching her mouth as tears stream down her face, I feel guilty instantly - I should of called her to let her know I was okay - I reach up and remove my fedora and put it on a peg and I turn to face her "Hi Sweetheart, I'm home"

* * *

Lizzie's PoV

I gasp - that name - sweetheart - I haven't heard him say that in so long and it instantly soothes me. Gosh - I can't stop crying. Red's voice startles me "Well, are you going to leave me hanging or are you going to give me a hug?" He smirks, I giggle and drop my gun and practically run down the stairs and jump into his open arms.

* * *

Red's PoV

All I see in front of me in long, pale limbs and long brown hair coming at me and next thing I know is Lizzie is safely in my arms with her face in my neck. I wrap my arms around her and she tightens her grip. "I've missed you" said her mumbled voice from my neck. " I can tell" I chuckle, she playfully slaps me on the chest as she gazes at me with her hands interlocked at my back "Where have you been Red? I have been so worried about you." She says with her bottom lip trembling.

* * *

Lizzie's PoV

I watch as pain and harm flits across his eyes but he smiles down at me but it doesn't quite reach his eyes "Far away" he exclaims softly as his thumb traces my bottom lip. I roll my eyes but I hold my tongue as I don't want to dwell on his travels these past couple of weeks but my emotions don't listen to me and my tears start anew "Oh Red" I sob.

* * *

Red's PoV

I watch as Lizzie cries into her hands - she's crying, _for me, _Without thinking, I shrug off my coat and shoes, and I gently pick Lizzie up.

* * *

Lizzie's PoV

I stop crying as I feel my weight been lifted off the ground and into the comfort of Red's arms, wanting more, I wrap my legs around his waist and look into his eyes "Bedroom" I say matter-of-factly. He chuckles "Your wish is my command" and starts to walk up the stairs with ease and stops at my bedroom door and stares into my eyes "You sure?" I nod my head and he smiles. I look at his lips, and then his eyes ... Then I feel his lips on mine and he staggers in the room and shuts the door behind him.

* * *

**SOOO - This is the first time I have written anything like this! So please let me know in the reviews if you want me to carry on or write a new story! Let me know if there's anything you don't like!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Helloo - All I just want to say is WOW and thank you of course to all of you who subscribed, liked and reviewed my story! I had no idea it would attract attention so quickly! I just wanted to say to the people who don't like the change of PoV's so much - I am sorry but I feel that I have to do this, as I feel you will be more apart of the story - if that makes sense! ;)**

**BTW: THE ITALIC SPEECH IS THE THOUGHTS OF THE POV PERSON!**

**So, what you have been waiting for: Chapter 2 - The Morning After!**

* * *

Red's PoV

I stir instinctively and my eyes flutter open to review my surroundings "_Ah yes, Lizzie's room" _I grin broadly and as I do, I see her slumbering peacefully. "_She's safe now" _I glance down at my watch and it reads 05:34 am, I sigh inwardly "_Damn, my irregular sleep patterns" _But then a thought pops into my head - Breakfast, yes I will cook her breakfast.

I pull back the covers and stand up, then realizing, naked. I chuckle quietly and hunt around for my boxers, "_Now where did Lizzie chuck them?" _I look around and see them lying haphazardly on top of the closet. I reach up and quickly pull them on, then realizing I have nothing to cover the top half. I tip toe into the bathroom to see a silk, floral kimono, without hesitation I grab and it wrap it around me with her unique scent filling the air, "_I wonder what she will make of this?"_ I smile and make my way down the stairs.

When I reach the kitchen, it looks clean, too clean, as if it hasn't been used for weeks, "_Oh Lizzie"_ I walk over to her cupboard and rifle around and find a waffle maker. "_Hah, I haven't used these in a very long time" _I find the ingredients and see they haven't been touched. I sigh heavily and get started.

* * *

Lizzie's PoV

I am startled awake by a clang of plates"What the ..." _"Red"_ my subconscious reminds me. I breath a sigh of relief but then a big fat grin is plastered on my face. I flop back and recall this morning. "He's back" I whisper to myself. Wanting to see him, I leap out of bed, ignoring the fact I am stark naked and skip to the bathroom for my kimono, only to realize it's disappeared. "_He's probably wearing it, well, two can at that game." _

I march back into the bedroom to recover his suit vest, which has found its way under my bed. I shrug it on and button it up, I pull it down so cleavage is revealed, I then totter over to my underwear draw and rifle for my thong, this was only for special occasions with Tom, like we had any of those. I slip them on and grab his suit jacket and pull it over me, finding out it is huge on me. But oh well, I walk over to the mirror and tousle up my hair. Ready.

I walk down the stairs as quietly as I can and stop at the kitchen. I peep my head around the door. "_Oh . My. God." _I put my fist in my mouth to prevent myself to succumbing to hysterical laughter. _"He looks ridiculous"_

* * *

Red's PoV

I hear a snigger by the door. Lizzie. I turn and see her. I nearly drop the cup I was drinking from. I gape at her and she grins mischievously. It's a hard task trying to avert my eyes from the swell of her breasts. _"Even in my clothes she looks sexy as hell" _I stride towards her purposefully and take her in arms "What are you wearing" I ask her. She looks at me "I could ask you the same question" she giggles, as she tugs at the kimono. "We-well" I stammer, "I thought I could surprise you" She bites her lip, trying to refrain from giggling.

I look down at her lip and tug it away from her teeth as a moan unfurls from her mouth. I release her lower lip and claim her mouth on mine.

* * *

_**Tom's**_ PoV

I clamber out of my car and see my old house. I should of never have lied to Liz about me going to my parents. I just needed time. But now, I need to talk to her. I reach the top of the stairs and ring the buzzer. I tap my back pocket, and feel my weapon. Just as I release my back pocket, the door opens, I was hoping to find Liz, but instead I find the very least person I wanted to see. Raymond Reddington. " WHAT THE FUCK are you doing here, Reddington?" I yell. Then I see Liz, .Clothes. Practically naked. "Why the fuck are you wearing his clothes, you whore." Looks like I am going to need my gun after all.

* * *

**Sooo - here it is. I am apologize if it wasn't what you expected. I also sorry if it is too short for your liking! I also apologize for the little cliff hanger there. I felt like it needed a bit more oomph and bit less of OOC action going on there. Hopefully chapter 3 will be out tomorrow! Please let me know of any criticism and anything you would like me to add! **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 - The unwanted visitor.

Disclaimer: I have nothing to do with the Blacklist, sadly, but the creators should be given a cookie.

* * *

Lizzie's PoV

I freeze, looking at my husband, _"What the hell is he doing here?"_ I have an incorrigible urge to rub my scar but a movement from Red distracts me, his hand is held out behind his back, signalling me to come over. I move, without collapsing to the floor, and I put my hand in his and his thumb finds my scar and rubs it for me, as if he knew telepathically what I wanted to do.

"Well?" Tom snaps, pulling me out of reverie. "I-I'm with Red now Tom" I stammer shyly. Red squeezes my hand, as if to silence me. Tom's pupils dilate as his lips move into a thin line "You-You what?" I open my mouth to repeat again but Red beats me to it "Lizzie is with me now, Thomas, I know, judging by your demeanor, you don't want to hear th-" Tom cuts him off as he barges through the door "Piss off Reddington, do us all a favour and go back into hiding like you were before!" As anger radiates through my body, I hear myself saying "Well, why don't you instead?" I cringe awkwardly, wishing I held my tongue. Tom shoots me this look, this crazed look " Shut up bitch, you can't boss me about, that's the men's job, to errant wives who don't listen" As I am open my mouth to retaliate, Tom lunges at me and grabs my hair, yanking me from Red's hold, before I can do or say anything, I feel something hard at my right temple _"Oh shit"_

* * *

Red's Pov

I watch as Tom's hand snakes around my Lizzie's neck and pull a small revolver against her head, I squint to try and see what make it is "_A Tanaka M60" _I fist my hands and clench my teeth to prevent myself lashing out, _"Stay calm, Reddington, panicking will only make the situation worse" _I breathe calmly "Thomas, now what do you think you are doing?" Thomas laughs manically "Don't fucking preach to me, Reddington, you know exactly what I am doing" My eyes lock onto Lizzie's, I see the fear and disgust in them, I blink slowly to reassure her and I see her response, a heavy sigh. I turn my attention back to Thomas "No, I don't, care to explain?" I lie. Thomas snorts "Christ, Reddington, when did you become so obtuse?" As anger lances through me, I cock my head to the side and widen my eyes, gesturing the lunatic to continue "Very well" Tom snaps "My plan is that if I can't have her, neither can you. Tom says matter-of-factly, Lizzie and I gasp in unison, just as I was about to lunge at him, my cell phone rings, I glance at Thomas and my Lizzie, "_Distraction" _I slide my hand into my coat pocket and see the caller ID - Dembe - _"Perfect"_

* * *

Tom's PoV

I look at Reddington in confusion as he pulls his cell from his pocket and looks at us with a smile. He answers it and speaks in a completely different language. I push the revolver harder into Liz's head and she gasps. "Who the fuck is he talking to Liz? I snap, she squirms and replies "Dembe, I presume" _"Dembe, who the fuck is Dembe?" _I sigh with anger "Why is he speaking to him in a different language?" She chuckles "He's speaking to him in Temne, dumbass, Dembe is from Sierra Leone, his native language" I tighten my grip on her throat for speaking to me like that and she lets out a strangled groan, attracting Reddington's attention. He concludes his call with "Quickly" Reddington's eyes turn into a hard flint, "Now, Thomas, I suggest you let Lizzie go before this goes down hill, do you understand?" My scalp prickles and my senses are turned to hyperware "Sure, like that's going to happen" I snap back. Reddington doesn't reply so we stand here, for what seems like hour's ...

* * *

Lizzie's PoV

I watch Red for ages, he's standing there with his white boxers and my bloody floral kimono on, clutching his cell phone so fiercely I feel like he is going to crush it. We stand here for hours and my legs are starting to give way. I squirm and writhe and every-time I do, Tom tightens his hold.

Red suddenly changes his look and his beautiful eyes bore into mine, instantly soothing me. But a noise distracts me, I see Red's car drive past and pull haphazardly onto the curve and I see Dembe. He pulls out a gun with a silencer on as he climbs out the car and holds a position with his gun pointed at Tom. "Oh no, Reddington, hah, nice try. Remember I still have your precious 'Lizzie' about to have a bullet in her brain" Red's stance changes, he looks relaxed _"Relaxed? Why the hell is he relaxing?" _Tom moves me in front of him, so I am covering the neck down part of his body. My breathing rapidly changes as adrenaline pumps through me.

"Tell, your Dembe to leave now Reddington or its bye bye Lizzie." Tom shouts, Red eyes move to a flint and say's "I wouldn't say that, if I were you" Tom grips me harder and I feel his finger move to the trigger. "FINE, FINE FINE FINE" Tom shouts "Sorry Liz, I am sorry your precious RED doesn't want to save you." Tom snarls. I close my eyes, fear takes over just as I hear Red shout "DEMBE"

**_"Bang"_**

* * *

_**SOOOO - I hope you liked the little cliff hanger there! ;) Reviews are super helpful so please comment your thoughts! Chapter will be out tomorrow, hopefully! Enjoy xxx **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**I'm baaacckkk! Sorry that I didn't upload the next chapter yesterday, I was super busy.**_

_**Also, for all you Blacklist/James Spader fans, it is his birthday today, the 7th of February, the gorgeous Reddington will be turning 54 today so HAPPY BIRTHDAY JAMES SPADER!**_

_**So, on with Chapter 4 ... :)**_

* * *

Lizzie's Pov

I watch as Dembe pulls the trigger and everything goes into slow motion, I feel the bullet rip through my left collarbone and feel it go through Tom's chest. I manage to stay steady of my feet, for once and I turn around to see Tom fall flat back onto his back with blood oozing out his chest. My face whips to Red's, he's staring at my collarbone with wide eyes, I look down and see blood and tissue pouring out but before I can say anything, I see the floor meeting my face.

A few hours later ...

I am awakened of what feels like someone digging around in my chest area and I open my eyes to see Dembe just doing that. He hold a giant pair of tweezers, just as I open my mouth to protest, the tweezers hit a tender spot and I let out a blood curling scream. I turn my head to see Red stretched out beside me, on the bed, with one hand holding my scarred hand, rubbing it back and forth and the other nestled at my hip, rubbing the bare skin, which is shown under his vest. "Hello Lizzie" He says soothingly "I understand you are under a great deal of pain but the bullet has ripped through your collarbone causing it break so there is a piece of shrapnel lodged in the upper part and Dembe over there is trying to remove it" I stare at him in shock "T-Tom" I rasp. Red closes his eyes in desperation "Fortunately, Dembe was quick enough to take Tom down before he could harm you, but as you were placed in front of him, Dembe had no choice but to shoot through you, I thank Divine Provence that the whole of the bullet didn't get stuck. I smile but that smile gets ripped as Dembe forces the tweezers harder causing me to scream and writhe. I take a look at my wound, there is blood everywhere, I can see tissue and bone, causing the darkness to take its place.

* * *

Red's PoV

I watch as Lizzie slumbers peacefully beside me. Getting that damn piece of shrapnel out wasn't easy, the piece was lodged in so tight, Dembe had to break the collarbone in order to get it out. The wound is stitched up, but Lizzie has a tough couple of weeks before its fully healed. I sigh, feeling guilty, I should of taken her to hospital but that was too risky, thinking of a cover story would of been impossible. I am thankful to Dembe, he has medical experience from being a soldier. I called a few friends to get rid of Tom. As he fell backwards, he hit his head on the corner of a table, causing him to have a severe contusion to his head, it wasn't a pretty sight. I am distracted by Lizzie's eyes fluttering open. She stares at me and smiles. "Hey Sweetheart" I whisper.

* * *

Lizzie's PoV

I grin as I hear Red call me sweetheart. I look over at my collarbone and see it very neatly wrapped up, causing the bandage to go under my armpit and back around, with a foam sling. I groan in pain as I tear my gaze away from my wound. I stare at Red, drinking him in. I sigh in relief, I am glad it was me who got shot instead of him. I would hate if he got hurt, he's had that already. I lift my scarred hand and rub his scratchy stubble with my burn. He told me if likes the feel of it, as I do. I watch as he grasps my hand and sets a soft, feather light kiss on my burn. "How are you feeling, Lizzie?" he asks, voice hoarse. I try and shift, to a better seating position but my collarbone protests "Tired and sore" I reply. "I like you sore" Red smirks. I laugh loudly at his innuendo and slap him gently on the chest "Inappropriate" I giggle. Red chuckles. "Lizzie, you may not want to hear this but we need to leave America" I gape at him "When? My house? Hudson?" I stammer. Red sighs, "Tomorrow, will shall leave your house as it is and Hudson is coming with us" He declares. I stare at him, I have no energy to protest so I merely nod my approval as my eyes droop. "Good" He says "I shall leave you to sleep" He stands up and kisses my forehead. He leans down by ear and whispers "I love you Lizzie, don't you forget that." I smile and reply sleepily "I love you too Red, always have and always will" I hear his audible gasp, I sense his shy smile and his reply "I'll be downstairs, sleep tight Lizzie" I smile and drift into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

_**SOOOO - There's chapter 4. In the next chapter, they will be flying to there location. I was thinking the Falkland Islands? Let me know the thoughts on the chapter and where the should fly to, in the reviews!**_

_**HAPPY BIRTHDAY JAMES SPADER!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Helloooo - SO, I decided on the Falkland Islands for their destination. :)**_

_**SO, Chapter 5:**_

* * *

_I stand and watch as Tom points a gun at Red's chest, "I've wanted to do this to you for a long time, Raymond, for everything" Tom snaps. I try and speak but I can't, I try and move but my legs feel like they are stuck to the floor. I see Tom's index finger move to the trigger and pull back. Red falls flat back, blood pouring. Dead. Motionless. Tom looks up and smiles, an evil grimace spreads across his face, it's so chilling, I start to scream._

* * *

Lizzie's PoV

"Jesus Christ, Lizzie" Red shakes me awake._"Where the hell am I?" _I glance around. "We are in my jet" Red answers my unspoken question. Without a reply, I reach out and caress his chest, to check and I can feel the warmth and beat of his heart. I look up and his eyes are full of concern, "Lizzie, tell me what you were dreaming about?" I stare up, wide eyed as I throw my arm over my eyes, "I don't want to talk about it" I whisper as tears prick the corner of my eyes. I feel his hand pull my wrist away. As tears fall down my cheeks, I hear his sharp intake of breath "Lizzie, tell me" He asks, pained. _"Okay, here goes nothing" _I stare at my hands, "I dreamed that Tom came for you instead of me" I whisper as tears fall unbidden down my cheeks, yet again. _"Why the hell am I crying? Pull yourself together Liz, it was a damn dream." _I rub the tears away hurriedly and fake a smile "But it was just a dream so nothing to worry about" I watch as he grabs my hand and raises it to his lips to lay a kiss on it. "Everything about you worries me" He says "Please don't hide anything like this from me again, it worries me that your having nightmares from yesterday.

I manage to sit up and scoot over to him without my collarbone protesting, I wrap my body around him "I'm fine, Red, believe me" I place a soft, chaste kiss on his lips "Speaking of which, where the hell are we flying to?" He laughs and I smile, grateful for the sound. "Falkland Islands" He replies. I glance up wide eyed "The Falklands? The tiny island at the bottom of South America? I ask. "It would appear so. I know people out there that own a farm, you are gonna love it, Lizzie, trust me."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

I step off the plane onto the tarmac of Mount Pleasant Airport, with Dembe and Hudson in tow, Red and I walk hand in hand, his thumb strokes my burn softly, he has no idea how much I love his touch. We walk for about 2 minutes and we stop in front of two black Land Rover Discovery's, "One for us and one for Dembe, Hudson and the luggage" He winks. Red guides me gently into the passenger seat. I feel funny sitting here, as this is British owned, the steering wheel is the other side. I know Red is well traveled so I presume he knows how to drive like this. He slips into the drivers side and cups my chin "Ready, sweetheart?" I nod my approval and he starts the car and pulls out onto the gravel road.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

3 hours later, we arrive at Salvador Station, a huge farm with red roofs. Its so colourful and bright so it lifts my mood immediately. We drive up towards the house and parks the car, Dembe follows suit. Red hurries out of the car so he can open my door _"Such a gentleman" _My collarbone is giving me a lot of grief so Red ushers me quickly into the house. I wander through and find myself in the dining room but I stop dead in my tracks, 2 bodies, strewn across the floor, throats slit, blood everywhere. I have seen worse, but I find it hard to fight my gag reflex. "R-Red" I call "I think our location has been compromised" I wait until I hear his hurrying footsteps, he stops at the door, eyes widening at the sight before him, "God DAMMIT" He shouts. I flinch at his words "Car NOW, Lizzie, Go!" I hurry out, towards the car, imagining what happened to those poor people.

* * *

_**So, Chapter 5 - was this a weird chapter, I am kinda experiencing writers block at the mo so I am sorry if this wasn't up to your expectations!**_

_**Reviews are super helpful so comment your thoughts!**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Helloo**_** lovely people. I decided to write this chapter down in a notebook and my writers block has suddenly gone away and so this chapter is rather long, well in my notebook it is, don't know what it would look like on the computer but anyway. Super Happy! This one is kinda mushy near the end.**_

_**If you want to see where the were gonna stay, type: Salvador, Falklands Islands (Islas Malvinas) into Google Maps or Google Earth. If your on Google Maps, make sure you click Satellite or Earth.**_

_**On with Chapter 6, shall we? :)**_

* * *

Lizzie's PoV

I walk out of the dining room, tears oozing down my cheeks as I bump into Dembe "Liz, what's the matter?" I look up "In the dining room, that's what's the matter" I walk away from Dembe, sensing his confusion. As I walk outside, I breathe in the fresh air and take in my surroundings "I would of my happy here" I mutter to myself. I go over to Dembe's Land Rover and pull out Hudson, so he can do his business. He does it rather quickly, _must of been bursting, _I hurry over to the passenger seat of Red's car and open the door for Hudson, he climbs in willingly. I walk over to the drivers side and climb in. I gently remove my sling and chuck it on the back seat. I look over at Hudson "I can't stay here and stay with him when he's like this, I'm just a burden." Hudson's ears go back as if he knows what I am about to do. I clamber out and go over to Dembe's car and wrestle open the trunk. I find four cases and Hudson's bed, I grab the bed and pop it on the ground. I open all the suitcases to find Hudson's things in one and my stuff in another. I then zip those two back up and pull them out one by one. I search through Red's case to find his bath bag, I open it and find out that he has brought two bottles of my favourite aftershave of his. I grab one and put it in one in my jacket pocket. Putting the suitcases and bed into Red's trunk, one by one, I close both of their trunk doors, sighing heavily. I clamber in next to Hudson who is fast asleep. I start the car, thanking that Red left the key's in the ignition and pull away. "I am so glad this car is an automatic" I cry at little, feeling guilty that I didn't tell him I was going, as I drive towards Port Stanley, the capital of The Falkland Islands.

A few hours later, I find myself driving through the tiniest capital I have ever seen. I pull up in a car park next to a hotel "The Malvinas House Hotel, Dogs Welcome" I read to myself, luckily my collarbone isn't too sore so my arm can be useful. I open the trunk and pull out the suitcases and the bed. Closing it behind me, I prop the bed under my arm and wheel the suitcases to the passenger door and Hudson hops out. Hudson follows me meekly towards the lobby. We check into the Cascade suite. The second to last room left that is dog friendly, I get the other room too, for Dembe and also if Hudson wants to sleep with him. The concierge is overly friendly as he helps Hudson and I towards our suite door. I put Hudson's bed by the heater and he goes to lie on it, eyeing the concierge suspiciously. "Thank You for the help" I say sternly. He smiles "Your most welcome, Ma'am, also, breakfast is served tomorrow at 9" I smile as I accidentally close the door on his face. "Woops" I look over at Hudson and bend down to give him a one armed hug which he returns graciously with a lick on the cheek. "Hudson!" I squeal loudly but my mood is dampened by the though of Red. I clutch my forehead, he is going to be fuming when he finds me. That's if he wants too. _"Of course he will, you are HIS Lizzie" _my subconscious reminds me. I sigh and grab Hudson's bowl and food and fill it up for him. I pull out Red's aftershave and spray it all around before putting it back in my pocket. I flop back onto the bed, collarbone aching. I finally succumb to my sobs for all trauma and shock that was this afternoon. Before I know, Hudson has clambered on the bed and snuggled into the alcove of of my body. "I hope he won't be angry with us Hudson." I say softly, stroking his ear. I finally drift off into a painful, fitful sleep.

* * *

Red's Pov

I breathe heavily and stare down at our handiwork, Dembe and I have dug graves for the couple. I rub my forehead in exasperation, I wonder what the hell happened and who else knew our location. I am dumbfounded but pulled out of my reverie when Dembe returns from putting the tools away. "Dembe" I turn around "How is Lizzie?" Dembe shuffles uncomfortably "Well, Sir, she seems to have gone" _What? _"Gone? Where? When?" Dembe looks me square in the eye " Very shortly after we discovered the bodies, she has taken Hudson, his bed, the two cases with their belongings and the Discovery you drove in." I stand shocked, _how the hell did she drive?_ Refusing to show my emotions, "Dembe, get the tracker out, hopefully that chip you put in her collarbone will work." Dembe squares his shoulders "Already done, Sir, she is still on the island, she drove to the capital, Stanley. I found out that she has got two rooms at The Malvinas House Hotel, the only hotel that allows dogs." I nod my approval and we had towards the Rover. I climb in the passenger side and Dembe get's in and starts the car. A few moments later, Dembe breaks the silence "I don't she's run from you, Sir, I think she just wanted to get away." He smiles reassuringly - I smile back. "Thank You Dembe, She was as pale as a ghost when I found her but I just wish she told me though, saves me from this worrying." Dembe glances over "Don't worry, Sir, she's a strong one, regardless of her injuries." I don't reply, I just need to see her and comfort her. I glance out the window as the car races past all the beautiful scenery. I sigh inwardly. _We would of been happy here._

* * *

Lizzie's PoV

I am awakened by a twinging pain from my collarbone, I see Hudson's head crushing it. I slip up and out of bed. _I need a shower. _I walk over to my cased and pull out my bath stuff and one of Red's overly large polo's and head towards the shower. I keep the door slightly open for Hudson so he knows where I am. I feel perfectly safe as the main room door is locked and I have Hudson with me, _not that he is much of a guard dog. _I turn on the shower, strip off but carefully place Red's aftershave bottle by the sink. I step into the shower and wash myself one handed, as my collarbone is being a bitch. After finishing, I step out and grab one of the fluffy towels, managing to dry myself enough to put the polo on. I glance over at Red's aftershave and pick it up. Eyeing it suspiciously, I remove the lid and spray it over me. The aroma fills my nostrils. After placing the lid back on and putting it back by the sink. I glance in the mirror, I am tired, pale and my hair is sopping wet. Grabbing one of the smaller fluffy towels, I plop over my head and try to dry it, one handed. "This is really starting to piss me off" I mutter to myself.

Suddenly a familiar voice distracts me from my sulk "Do you need me to assist, Lizzie?" I stumble towards the door and see Red sitting on the bed looking tired but utterly beautiful. "How did you - When did you?" I stammer. He smiles sadly "Get here?" He finishes my sentence "Dembe knows how to thrash the hell out of the gas pedal when I tell him too." My heart sinks, I move closer to him "I'm sorry Red, I didn't mean to worry you, it's just I couldn't stay there and see you like that -" I stop abruptly as he stands up and stands in front of me. I look down at my hands to expect some powerful vindictive but he grabs my face between his hands, forcing me to look into his eyes. I gasp as his mouth swoops down, he's kissing me, violently. Briefly our teeth clash but then his tongue is in my mouth. Desire explodes throughout my body, and I am kissing him back, matching his needs, my hands knot at his jacket and his hands move down towards my backside, he pushes me closer, his fingers digging into my skin through the shirt. He pulls back from the kiss, panting. His eyes are luminous with desire. I try and breath precious air into my lungs. I walk over to him and wrap myself around him, careful of my collarbone. "I'm sorry Red" He snorts "Don't be Lizzie" He says as he wraps his arms around my back "I am glad you are in one piece" I grin into his neck.

Our embrace is over too soon as there is a swift knock at the door followed by a "Room Service" I stare at the door in bemusement. "I didn't order anything" I whisper to Red. He glances at me, "Bathroom now, take Hudson and the bed with you" He snaps as he passes the bed and the food bowl to me. I place them both in the bathroom and then walk out to get Hudson. I grab his collar and lead him gently into the bathroom where his resumes his beauty sleep on his bed. I then turn to face Red "It could be nothing serious, a mix up?" Red stares at me "I am not taking any chances, not when you are involved." He says quietly. I purse my lips and pad over to him and place a small, chaste kiss on his lips. "Be careful Red" I warn as I stalk back to the bathroom without a backward glance. I close the door and lock it behind me. I sit by it, hoping to hear the conversation but much to my disdain the door is completely sound proof. "How am I supposed to know if he's okay now?" I whisper to myself and Hudson. I crawl over to him and curl up by his bed, facing myself towards the door. Just as I am about to drift off seconds later, I hear a loud thump, like someone falling on the floor. Now I'm awake. _What the fuck was that?_

* * *

**_SO - Please review, they really help! Chapter 7 should be out 2moro, hopefully! But other than that, please review! I will try and get back to all of you individually! I have a good rest of your Monday or Sunday or whatever day due to timezones!_**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello**_** fellow Blacklisters - I thank you on all your continued support. :)**_

_**So, Chapter 7?**_

* * *

Lizzie's PoV

I stand bolt upright and creep towards the door, I quietly unlock the door to see the room in disarray. Lamp shades broken, cushions and duvets ripped then strewn across the floor. The door is open and left on its hinges, _he must of gotten away or she, _I spot Red slumped on the floor by the bed. "Red" I gasp as I rush over to him. He looks awful, eyebrow cut, lip cut, cheek cut and bleeding. I lift his head to see his eyes both swollen shut, tears prick in my eyes "Red, baby, please" I hear a low humming noise and then his voice "I like that you call me baby" I scoff with relief, "What happened Red?" He groans as he tries to stand up, I offer him my good arm and pull him up. I then push him down on the bed and assess his wounds. "Well?" I press. He sighs heavily "Well, I couldn't see who it was, as he was wearing a balaclava. He was holding a baseball bat, I think he had the intent to hurt you instead of me, I saw the surprise in his body as I opened the door but that didn't stop him." I stare opened mouth. My heart sinks. "Oh Red" I pull him to my chest, he hums appreciatively as he nuzzles my breasts. I giggle and pull away. "Let's get you cleaned up" I order as I push him back against the headboard.

I totter into the bathroom and grab the medical kit from the sink cupboard and glance over at Hudson who is sound asleep. I go back over to the bed, where Red is lying and straddle him so I have a better view of his wounds. I grab the antiseptic wipes and rip them open, I then gently dab away the blood. Red hisses and squirms. "Sorry, Red" I apologize softly. "Just stings, that's all" He replies. I lean down and kiss his cheek, right under his cut. After about 15 minutes later, I am finished. I look over at his cuts, hopefully they shall heal properly so they don't scar his beautiful face. My fingers are tracing the scar from where I jabbed him in the neck with the pen. I pull away quickly before a conversation is developed. I try to un - straddle him but his hands clamped down on my thighs. "What?" He stares into my eyes and points at his chest. "He hit me a couple of times on the chest and stomach." I frown, tears pooling in my eyes, I unbutton his shirt and stare down at the sight before me, his rib area is black and blue. I skate my fingers over his ribs and he winces "I think he's cracked your ribs" He chuckles "Like I don't know that already" I scratch his stubble with my nails. "How did you know he was a male?" He clears his throat "His shoulders, way too wide for a woman and his voice, definitely males." I nod my approval. I pull off his lap and snuggle by his side. We lie silently, our breathing matching. We are then disturbed by a lonely Hudson, who decides to clamber over me and lies in between Red's legs and carefully places his head on Red's stomach. Red laughs loudly at Hudson's sappiness. "It's like he knows" I giggle "He could probably could hear you, dogs hearing is thousands times better than ours." I say as I tickle Hudson's ears.

I move my hand and gently twizzle his curly, blonde chest hair. "Red?" I say "Yes Lizzie?" he replies. "I hope we find the fucker who did this to you." He chuckles mirthlessly "I hope so too, Dembe should be looking over the security footage as we speak. But right now its late and we are all tired." I mutter my approval as I pull Hudson off the bed so we can under the covers. I smile in the darkness as my mouth gets full of Hudson's fur who decided to climb back on the bed. I laugh to myself as I put an arm of his fluffy body protectively. I then feel Red's arm snake up my shirt and feel his hand splayed across my stomach. "Sleep Lizzie" I drift off to his command.

* * *

Red's PoV

I lay awake as my insomnia kicks in. I listen to Lizzie's breathing and Hudson's snoring. Lizzie's hand is laced with mine against her smooth, flat stomach. I won't tell her who it actually was but one day, when the time is right. But it's been so long, why do the revenge to me now when the deed was done 15 years ago. I sigh exasperated. I remember his spontaneous demeanour. I rub my forehead. I wonder how he found us. I made it pretty clear that this trip was kept on the down low. I will call the jet as we need to leave today. We shall go back to Washington, it's risky but Lizzie needs her job, she will complain about it otherwise. I sigh heavily, I will miss it here. Reminds me of my childhood. After a while, I finally drift off to an exhausted sleep.

* * *

Lizzie's PoV

I wake up from Hudson's inane licking, _probably hungry. _I hop out of bed and fill up Hudson's bowl which he inhales gratefully. I then decide to freshen myself up, _crap, _I look a mess. I put on minimal makeup, foundation and blusher. I put my head in a messy updo. I pull the shirt over my head, revealing my nakedness. Feeling cold, I quickly slip on my bra and panties. My wound then catches my eye. It sill has the thread from Dembe's handiwork. I skate my fingertips over the thread, it's still sore to the touch. Tearing my gaze, I look in the mirror and see Red grinning mischievously. "Red!" I whirl around. He chuckles "Now there's a sight for sore eyes, excuse the pun" He winks. "Reeed!" I say, trying to cover myself up. He barks out a laugh. "Don't be embarrassed Lizzie, you are a very beautiful woman." I smile shyly at his compliment as I make my way forward and wrap my arms around his neck "What are doing today?" Red sighs "We are heading back home to Washington, you will be staying with me from now on. The FBI will be wondering where you disappeared too." I nod my assent "Okay, but I won't be at work for a while" I say shyly pointing at my stitches. He grins "Good, so I can have you to myself" He says. I pout my lips "We shall see about that." I snap as I walk into the bedroom undoing my bra clasp.

* * *

_**Soooo. That's chapter 7. I am sorry I kept the mysterious stalker a secret. All will be revealed later on. By the way, the stalker is created by me and has nothing to do with The Blacklist WHATSOEVER! This chapter will kind of a build up so I am sorry if it was mushy and fluffy for your liking!**_

_**So, yeh! Reviews help! Thanksss!**_


	8. Authors Note

Hey Guys! I just wanna say a few things! 1. I sincerely apologize for the lack of updates on 'The Blacklist' story. 2. I still love you all and your continued support. 3. For the next chapter, chapter 8 and this will be the last in the story, I was thinking of doing something different. I am planning to do a Fan's Chapter. For those who really liked my story or those who have really good ideas, private message me or comment on this your ideas to end the story. I will pick the ones I will like, hopefully there will be some or this will be SO embarrassing, and I will somehow incorporate them into the last chapter! So yeh, also for those Keenler or Kessler fans or whatever there mash up name is, I am publishing a first chapter tonight of them together. Love you all! Tiara xxx 


End file.
